


Show me

by annascup



Series: Camgirl AU Verse [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Mina and Momo are clearly crushing on each other, Sex Toys, camgirl au, sahyo are briefly mentioned, the follow up to the camgirl au verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: Momo didn’t know how to react.It was not every day that you come home from a lecture to find your childhood friend-roommate-crush getting off to a camgirl.





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> the second installment of the camgirl verse, featuring mimo and chaelisa (and a bonus if you stay till the end), hope you enjoy!

Momo didn’t know how to react.

It was not every day that you come home from a lecture to find your childhood friend-roommate-crush getting off to a camgirl.

  
  


It was a normal Friday evening, Momo had just finished the last class of the week a little later than usual - “Classes that end at 9PM should be banned”. Managing somehow not to fall asleep on the way home, the Japanese girl entered the small apartment she shared with Mina.

 

The two have been knowing each other for almost their entire life ever since the younger girl moved next to the Hirai family when Momo was 7. And ever since she could remember, Momo had always had “special” feelings for the younger Japanese girl. 

 

Momo loved everything about Mina: her eyes, her moles (counted multiple times whenever she couldn’t fall asleep at a sleepover), her laugh, her grace as a ballerina, her serious aura that scared off freshmen both in high school and now in college. So when the younger girl told her they should go to Korea for college, who was Momo to say no to her?

 

Fast forward a couple of years, now both in their junior year studying Performing Arts, things were going okay - until, well, now.

  
  


Momo got into the apartment without making much noise, as she knew it was already late and she didn’t want to disturb Mina in case she had fallen asleep while studying - the cutest sight for Momo. 

 

As the older girl made her way around the house, she heard some  _ questionable _ sounds coming from the room her and Mina shared - the cheapest option they could afford.

 

But she knew it wasn’t Mina’s voice. Having been living for almost 3 years together at this point, Momo had walked into Mina having some  _ private time _ more times than she would like to admit and she had engraved in her memory how Mina sounded when she was  _ doing it _ . And the voice she heard definitely wasn’t Mina. 

 

Momo put down her bag as quietly as she could, tiptoeing her way to the room - luckily it was only half closed so that Momo could see what was going inside without interrupting Mina.

 

What she saw made her mouth dry and water at the same time.

 

The younger girl was half lying down on the bed, naked. The only thing covering her was a thin layer of sweat, one hand caressed her small perky breasts - occasionally pinching the turgid nubs or reaching to type something down - the other hand’s fingers rhythmically pumped inside of her. 

 

In front of her her laptop was displaying a live cam girl. Momo could make up two people on screen, a small framed girl, long light brown hair currently being fingered by another girl with a much more developed chest.

 

Mina’s trusts mimicked the ones on screen, softly moaning out something.

 

“ _ M-Momo _ …  _ ah _ …  _ fuck _ …” 

 

Momo could feel herself getting wetter, almost dripping just by hearing Mina moan out her name. 

 

The younger girl was getting off thinking about her? Momo couldn’t believe her ears. 

 

She bit her own lip down as she unconsciously slip one hand down towards her center to find her panties ruined already. She grazed her own clit, shivering at the thought of having Mina’s hands instead of her own exploring her body.

 

Momo was quickly snapped back to reality as she heard a voice come from the live stream, signaling the nearing end of the  _ show _ . 

 

She rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, in hope not to be seen by Mina but also to have some time to get off.

 

Momo got rid of the clothes she wore all day, admiring for a few moments her naked body in the mirror. 

 

The sculpted abs, slightly larger breasts, the toned legs and behind. Momo was never a vain person, but  _ fuck _ , she did look good.

 

The only thing that would make her body look even better, in Momo’s opinion, was if it was covered in love marks left by the younger girl and the older girl wasn’t going to back up this time.

 

She had to confront Mina. But for now, the shower head would do the job.

  
  
  


It had been a week since the  _ incident _ , and Momo still hadn’t found a way to approach the topic with Mina. After all, how could she tackle the issue?

 

“ _ Hey Minari, I saw you getting off to a camgirl thinking about me. Cool beans, wanna fuck? I’ve been in love with you since we were kids! _ ”

 

Not the most ideal way.

 

“Momo think… You know she likes you… and you like her… Ughhhh… Why is it so complicated!”

 

The Japanese girl bumped her head a couple of times on the small kitchen table, hoping to come up with something soon.

 

After the third banger, Mina entered the small cozy apartment. Momo noticed how her hair up in a chignon, clearly had just finished one of her ballet classes.

 

Mina’s face lit up at the sight of Momo.

 

“Hey, Momoring! I thought you had a class right now?” She gave a quick side hug to the older girl before reaching to grab a much needed cold water bottle from the fridge.

 

“They canceled it last minute so I just got back here since I don’t have any more classes for the day” 

 

Momo sounded more nervous than she intended to be, a thing that clearly didn’t go unnoticed by Mina.

 

“Is everything okay, Mo? You sound a bit odd” The shorter girl placed her manicured hand on Momo’s shoulder lowering her face so that they were on the same level before sitting on the chair next to the older girl.

 

_ Oh, fuck it _

 

“There’s… uhm… something I want to talk to you about”

 

Mina’s lips went up to form a small ‘O’.

 

“You know you can tell me everything, Momoring”

 

“Last week… on Friday, uhm, I came home a bit earlier than usual. And I heard some noises… come from our room”

 

Mina’s eyes gradually widened out as she realized what Momo was implying. 

 

“Momo, I-”

 

The taller girl put one of her hands over Mina’s in an attempt to calm her.

 

“I know we all need those… moments. I was, uhm, curious because I saw you were watching… a  _ camgirl _ ”

 

Momo didn’t even realize she almost whispered that last part as if it was a sin. 

 

Mina didn’t know how to reply. She couldn’t lie as it wouldn’t help her situation out.

 

“I’m okay with you doing that, you know. I mean, uhm, I wasn’t expecting that but that’s… cool? How long have you been… getting off of those?”

 

Mina gulped loudly.

 

“Uhm… a couple of months? I… I found the site by accident when I was looking for something more... exciting?”

 

Momo nodded, signaling Mina to continue.

 

“I only watch two… camgirls. One… is the one from last week, she’s usually alone but last time she had someone with her. Uhm, the… the other is a couple of two girls. I don’t really… watch them much because… I kinda feel lonely”

 

Mina lowered her gaze, embarrassed at the fact that she was explaining this to her best friend (and crush since middle school).

 

“Oh, I see…” Then Momo’s mind came up with an idea, a bad idea but it was too late to go back, “We… We could watch them together. If y-you want, you know. I mean, I wanna try this… cam girl thingy”

 

Mina looked up, trying to see if Momo was joking. When she saw the way Momo’s eyes alternated from her own eyes to her mouth, she stood quietly for a dozen seconds.

 

“Uhm… they are scheduled to do a live today in…” Mina looked at the wall clock, “a couple of minutes, actually. If… If you want to join”

 

Momo nodded a couple of times, “Yeah, yeah… It’s okay. Should… Should we, I don’t know… uhm… get ready?”

 

Mina stared at Momo for a second before getting up, “I’ll get my laptop ready, come to the room when you’re ready as well”

 

And with that the younger girl disappeared to their room, leaving a dumbfounded Momo still sitting down.

 

_ Thank God, I opted to wear lacy underwear today _ .

  
  
  


Meanwhile, in their room, Mina felt her heart beating like crazy. She was really about to watch a couple fuck with her best friend sitting next to her. 

 

The younger girl got the laptop ready, placing it at the end of the bed to leave room for both her and Momo to fit in comfortably. She logged into her account and entered the live stream, which had just started.

 

Mina took a deep breath before calling in Momo. 

 

What entered the room, left Mina speechless and a uncomfortable wetness forming between her legs.

 

Momo in a deep burgundy lace lingerie stood at the entrance of the door.

 

Mina thought she could die at that moment and would have not regretted it.

 

“I h-hope this is okay?” Momo tentatively made her way towards the bed where Mina was set.

 

The younger girl had changed her ballet outfit in a pair of black gym shorts and an oversized top that covered almost entirely her shorts as she was sitting down.

 

“Y-Yes… More than okay…” Mina gulped, patting the space beside her, “You can sit here, uhm… the live has started but they are still getting ready”

 

Momo followed her direction quietly, settling awkwardly next to Mina as a strawberry blonde girl appeared on the screen.

 

The cam girl, who Momo assumed was about their age, was sitting on a queen sized bed, only wearing a baby pink lingerie set. The full set hugged the toned lean body, a pair of coordinated baby bunk stockings ran through the seemingly infinite legs. To top everything up, a baby pink collar with the word “ROSÉ” on it.

 

Despite not being able to see the face - for privacy purposes, Momo supposed - she could tell the girl was gorgeous.

 

“ _ Hi, my dear roses. It’s been a while since our last live, hasn’t it? _ ”

 

Momo’s breath hitched upon hearing the soft voice of the cam girl - surprisingly full of aegyo for someone who was about to have sex on camera. 

 

Out of habit, Mina typed in, replying to the cam girl.

 

**COMMENT SECTION**

 

**sharon.chan: you look divine today, rosé. is daddy there for you?**

 

**rubyjane: can i join you next time? i wanna to get fucked by daddy :(**

 

**joyful96: i’m so ready for the show**

 

**nojam2: we missed seeing you getting fucked by daddy, princess**

  
  


Momo felt herself grow hotter while she quickly scanned through the comment, impatiently waiting for this ‘daddy’ to show up.

 

Rosé - Momo assumes that was the name she went by - let out a cute laugh before bringing two fingers to her mouth, sucking gently.

 

“ _ Daddy is here, she’s just getting… ready”  _ The blonde replied, turning her head to the side as another female figure entered the scene, “ _ Hey daddy _ …  _ Everyone was asking about you! _ ”

 

The other girl - also a tall, skinny blonde however tanner than Rosé - chuckled. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of sweats, her top half covered only by a Nike sports bra. What caught Momo’s attention was something that seemed to be hiding underneath the pants.

 

The seated girl smirked at the camera as she cupped whatever was under, slowly going up and down as the other girl rested her hand over the top of her head.

 

“ _ Daddy brought me her favorite toy. You guys know what it is, right? _ ”

  
  


Momo looked at Mina, feeling the younger girl’s breath hitch.

 

“It’s the strap… fuck” She muttered, unknowingly turning Momo on even more.

 

**COMMENT SECTION**

 

**joyful96: looks like daddy is ready to fuck you up real good with her strap**

 

**nojam2: the baby pink strap has finally returned**

 

**rubyjane: would give anything to be at your place**

  
  


Momo was entranced on the screen as she watched Rosé slowly pull down the other girl’s pants to reveal a  7 ½ in baby pink strap -on strapped onto the girl with the ponytail. The cam girl’s hand went around the shaft, grabbing and pumping it slightly.

 

“ _ May I please suck you off, daddy? _ ”

 

“ _ Be a good girl and take daddy’s strap with your pretty mouth _ ”

 

The dom’s low voice made Momo’s core clench, she already knew that the panties were ruined. She looked over at Mina, finding the younger girl’s hand traveling down her own body. There wasn’t anything in the world at the moment that Momo didn’t want more but to be fucked by Mina. In a moment of courage, the older girl took Mina’s hand - taking her by surprise as she guided the younger girl’s hand towards her covered core.

 

Mina looked at her in shock, unable to retract her hand away. Momo quickly glanced at the screen, synchronizing Mina’s hand with the movements of the cam girl’s mouth on the strap. 

 

The older girl let out a moan as she felt Mina’s delicate fingers to come to contact with her wet core. She scooched herself closer to the younger girl, gently moaning in her ear as she kept on watching the live stream.

 

Meanwhile, on screen, the blonde girl had let go of the now saliva-coated baby pink strap looking up at the other girl. The girl with the ponytail tugged on the collar, bringing Rosé up, smashing their lips in a heated kiss. 

 

Mina had started to move her hand to her own accord, circling Momo’s sensitive clit from over the fabric of the panties, while the older girl alternated small moans and cries to neck kisses. The older Japanese closed her eyes, not able to focus on the video anymore as Mina’s hands grew bolder, sneaking underneath the lingerie.

 

“F-Fuck… Mina… Ah...” Momo managed to moan out loud as the younger girl’s fingers slipped through her folds.

 

Mina kept on watching the cam girls, as the blonde dom pushed down onto the bed the lingerie girl.

 

“ _ Get on all fours, baby girl. I want to take you from behind, princess _ ”

 

Mina’s gaze was fixated on the girl on screen, diligently following her  _ daddy _ ’s orders. She watched as the blonde held her small perky ass up high for the other girl. The one with the ponytail grabbed a handful of the ass, occasionally spanking her.

 

“ _ F-Fuck… Daddy… _ ” 

 

It didn’t take Mina long to hear the now familiar ripping sound as the dom ripped the fishnet stocking, sliding her fake length between the cheeks, one hand grabbing onto the girl’s slim waist while the other pulled on her hair.

 

“ _ Tell me how much you want daddy’s strap inside your pretty little cunt, princess _ ” The ponytailed girl punctuated the sentence with one last spank. 

 

Momo twitched as she felt Mina press on her clit harder, moaning almost at the same time as Rosé.

 

“ _ Please, daddy, I need you to fill me up _ ” 

 

Mina could tell the strapped girl was smirking as she pulled the baby pink panties to the side before she slipped the entire length inside in one swift move. Mina mirrored the gestures sliding inside of Momo’s center. 

 

Momo gripped onto Mina’s shirt, gasping at the sudden intrusion, just like the cam girl on screen did. 

 

“You’re doing so good, baby” Mina gently kissed Momo’s forehead as she matched the thrusts from the ponytailed blonde. 

 

“F-Fuck… me… Minari…” Momo managed to reply as she cupped the younger girl’s face before kissing her.

 

Both girls moaned into the kiss as they deepened their first kiss. With the strength that she had left, Momo straddled Mina, the younger girl’s fingers still pumping inside of her but this time, Momo had started to move up and down, effectively riding the slim digits.

 

“A-Ah… I’m almost there…”

 

Momo closed her eyes as she squeezed her walls around Mina’s fingers, the familiar sensation building up in her lower stomach as she bounced on the younger girl’s lap.

 

Mina was momentarily distracted as she heard a loud moan come from the computer - signaling the girl on screen had just come from being fucked with the toy - ultimately giving Mina an idea.

 

She took out her soaked digits from Momo, who whined loudly at the loss, before setting her down on the bed, facing up. 

 

“W-Why did you stop?” Momo breathed out as the ache in her legs grew now that it was unattended.

 

“Keep focusing on the video, I’m getting something you’ll like but don’t touch yourself. Understood?” Mina’s thumb ran across Momo’s lips before she placed one last kiss before reaching for a box underneath the bed.

 

As Momo turned her head back to the video for the first time in minutes, she found a different scene going on.

 

The collared girl was now on her back as well, long gone was her lingerie, revealing porcelain skin covered in red and purplish marks from the strapped girl. At the girl’s collar was now attached a leash that the girl with the ponytail was tugging on as she drilled inside of her at a fast pace. Loud moans could be heard from Rosé as her girlfriend occasionally added a breast grab to the thrusts. 

 

“ _ All of this belongs to daddy, right princess? Your pretty little cunt, your beautiful mouth, your gorgeous body. Every. Thing. Is daddy’s _ ” She punctuated once again every sentence with a thrust and tug on the leash. 

 

Momo found that to be the hottest thing she had ever seen.

 

That was until she turned her head to find Mina naked in front of her at the edge of the side of the bed, a small remote in her hand and an already lubed blue-ish strap standing proudly between her legs. The younger girl slowly climbed up to the bed, crawling towards her in what almost felt like hunger to Momo. Mina stopped as her face reached Momo’s. She smashed their lips in a heated kiss once again, as Momo’s arms locked behind Mina’s nape, while the younger girl proceeded to take off Momo’s burgundy bra, freeing the larger mounds. 

 

Mina positioned herself and the toy between Momo’s legs, haunting her core with small caresses. The shorter girl made her way down to the newly freed breasts, admiring them for a second. She had waited so long to see them up close that it almost didn’t feel real. Mina shyly started by taking the already erect nub in her mouth, gently sucking on it. 

 

“F-Fuck…” Momo was speechless as Mina’s delicate mouth worked on her. She could feel the toy rubbing against her clit as Mina slightly thrust her hips forward, “I-I need you inside, Mina…”

 

After a couple of minutes of sucking and massaging the mounds, Mina let go of the nipples with a pop. She quickly reached Momo’s lips to place a kiss before straightening up. She took off the last remaining piece of fabric separating Momo from nakedness. She then took her hand to guide it up to Momo’s entrance, running up and down the folds.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Y-Yes, please…” Momo moaned out as she felt Mina’s strap slowly filling her up, making her flinch for a second.

 

Mina took the time to get inside, letting Momo adjust to the respectable size of the sex toy. Once she felt Momo had relaxed around her, she grabbed the small remote before she started talking in the midst of the thrusts.

 

“T-This has a special e-extra” Mina let Momo know before hitting the ‘ON’ button.

 

They both moaned loudly as a vibration ran through the length of the strap.

 

Mina focused on the thrusts as she kept on talking, “It i-is double-sided… I c-can feel the vibration too i-inside of m-me… Fuck… I want u-us to come t-together, Momoring”

 

Momo had already her eyes shut closed as the pleasure went through her entire body, Mina’s thrusts becoming rhythmically perfect for her. The younger girl moaned in Momo’s ear as she too got close to her release.

 

Through the room, the only sound heard were those of their skin coming in contact and the increased vibration.

 

“M-Mina, I’m so close, I’m about t-to…”

 

“F-Fuck, me too, Momo… Y-you feel s-so good around me…”

 

Momo took both of her hands and cupped Mina’s face to capture their lips, both moaning in the kiss. Mina fastened her pace to get more friction, bringing the both of them on the edge of their releases.

 

Mina gave one last deep thrusts, staying buried deep inside of Momo as it triggered their orgasms. They came loudly, muffled by the kiss. Momo felt herself tremble at the intensity of her release, her hands going down Mina’s back, leaving trails of red fingernail marks. The younger girl grabbed onto the mounds as her release hit her, moving her head to the side, breathing heavily on Momo’s neck. She placed a gentle kiss on the skin, as they both came down their highs.

 

Mina took hold of the remote, gradually decreasing the vibration until it was completely off. She kissed Momo one more time before slowly taking the strap out of the older girl. 

 

As Mina stood up to take off the sex toy, she looked at Momo, who was staring at her with her eyes half closed, a gentle blush on her cheeks and a stupidly attractive smile.

 

Mina smiled back, “What is it?”

 

“A vibrating strap on? Since when?”

 

Mina had managed to take it off completely the harness, “Birthday present from Nayeon, and I quote ‘Maybe this will finally get your kinky ass laid’”

 

Momo laughed, “I guess it worked” 

 

Mina climbed back onto the bed resting her head on Momo’s naked chest, side hugging it. The older girl started to run her fingers through Mina’s long deep brown hair. 

 

“This meant something to you, right?”

 

Momo could tell even without looking that Mina’s eyes were threatening to release some tears. She gently kissed her forehead.

 

“Of course it did” She stood quietly for a second, taking a deep breath, “I think I’ve been in love with you ever since we were kids”

 

Mina’s head sprang up, “Are you serious?”

 

Momo just nodded. Mina showed her bright smile, Momo’s favorite, before gently kissing Momo’s lips.

 

“I’ve been in love with you ever since you stood up for me during that fight in middle school”

 

Momo chuckled, “It took us two strangers fucking on the internet to get together?”

 

Both burst out laughing, “Seems like it…”

 

A comfortable silence engulfed them.

 

Wait a minute. Silence?

 

Mina turned her head to the laptop. She tried turning it on without any success.

 

“Seems like we were too into each other that we didn’t realize my laptop’s battery died”

 

“Nooo…” Momo pouted, “I wanted to see how it ended!”

 

Mina pecked on Momo’s lips, “Too bad, you’re stuck with only my visuals!”

 

Momo grabbed onto Mina’s waist, making her straddle her.

 

“You’re the only one I need” Momo turned her head to look at the time. 11.27PM. “Ready for round two?”

 

Mina kissed her passionately.

 

“Always”

  
  
  
  


One hour later, on another floor of the campus. Nayeon received a text.

 

“Awww! Minari and Momo finally got together!” She exclaimed as she looked at a picture the younger girl had sent her. Despite the obvious nakedness of the two, Nayeon found the photo adorable: Momo was kissing Mina’s cheek with the caption ‘Took us only 9 years but we’re official! - PS. The birthday present was finally useful, I owe you one’

 

A muffled response was was the oldest girl got from her girlfriend.

 

Jeongyeon was currently gagged, blindfolded and tied to their bed, red lipstick marks already all over her naked body.

 

“What was that, Jeong?” Nayeon smiled, knowing well enough the other girl couldn’t answer her. She put down her phone and walked across the room towards the bed.

 

The sound of latex and high heels echoed in the room. Nayeon took back her leather whip, dragging it lazily across Jeongyeon’s body.

 

“Now, where were we, baby girl?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> who would you like to see next? ;)


End file.
